despoinafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lançamentos
= As datas de lançamentos dos videojogos para 2018 = God of War, Nintendo Labo, Yakuza 6 e mais. ☀O ano de 2018 promete manter a indústria em alta, especialmente após o incrível ano de 2017 que deixou as carteiras dos jogadores em pânico. Os próximos 12 meses prometem lançamentos altamente entusiasmantes e apresentamos este artigo que será constantemente actualizado, para que possas manter-te a par de todos os lançamentos. Existem muitos jogos que vais querer jogar e alguns deles podem-te escapar, esta página ajuda-te nisso. Seja qual for a tua plataforma ou género preferidos, tens bons motivos para sorrir. Ao entrar no segundo ano de vida, a Nintendo Switch promete continuar a colorir de entusiasmo esta indústria, especialmente quando a Nintendo deixa a porta aberta para a chegada de Pokémon e outras séries de respeito à sua híbrida. A Microsoft prepara a chegada de vários exclusivos de peso e todos querem ver como vai usar o poder da Xbox One X. A Sony, tem uma lista incrível de exclusivos que os fãs anseiam jogar e onde constam nomes como God of War ou Spider-Man. Um ano decididamente promissor. Abril Já estamos em Abril e apesar do número relativamente pequeno de jogos com data confirmada, já temos alguns lançamentos agendados para Abril. Um deles é o aguardado God of War, um dos destaques, mas temos ainda Hellblade na Xbox One ou Yakuza 6 para terminar as aventuras de Kazuma Kiryu, sem esquecer a nova aposta da Nintendo com o Labo. *TERA (PS4, Xbox One) - 3 Abril *Impact Winter (PS4, Xbox One) - 5 Abril *The King of Fighters '97 Global Match (PS4, PS Vita, PC) - 5 Abril *Gal Gunvolt Burst (PS4) - 6 Abril *Extinction (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 10 Abril *Dark Rose Valkyrie (PC) - 10 Abril *Owlboy (PS4, Xbox One) - 10 Abril *Regalia: Of Men And Monarchs (PS4, Switch, PC) - 10 Abril *Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Xbox One) - 11 Abril *Yakuza 6: Song of Life (PS4) - 17 Abril *Total War Saga: Thrones of Britannia (PC) - 19 Abril *God of War (PS4) - 20 Abril *South Park: The Fractured But Whole (Switch) - 24 Abril *The Swords Of Ditto (PS4, PC) - 24 Abril *Darkest Dungeon: Ancestral Edition (PS4, Switch) - 24 Abril *Sinner: Sacrifice for Redemption (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 25 Abril *Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy (Switch) - 26 Abril *Nintendo Labo (Switch) - 27 Abril Maio Ainda existe pouco anunciado para Maio. Mantém-te a par desta página para ficares actualizado. *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Switch) - 4 Maio *Conan Exiles (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 8 Maio *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Deluxe Edition (Switch) - 11 Maio *Dragon's Crown Pro (PS4) - 15 Maio *Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time (PS4, PC) - 15 Maio *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (Switch) - 15 Maio *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux (3DS) - 18 Maio *Little Nightmares: Complete Edition (Switch) - 18 Maio *Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition (Switch) - 18 Maio *State of Decay 2 (Xbox One, Windows 10) - 22 Maio *Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 + 2 (Switch) - 22 Maio *Dark Souls Remastered (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - 25 Maio *Detroit: Become Human (PS4) - 25 Maio *Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - 29 Maio *Just Shape and Beats (Switch) - 31 Maio *Punch Club (Switch) - Maio *Lumines REMASTERED (Switch) - Maio *West of Loathing (Switch) - Maio Junho O mês da E3 e o momento em que a segunda metade do ano começa a ganhar forma. Longe vai o tempo em que significava um baixo ritmo de lançamentos. *Fallen Legion: Rise to Glory (Switch) - 1 Junho *OnRush (PS4, Xbox One) - 5 Junho *Vampyr (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 5 Junho *Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - 5 Junho *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (switch, 3DS) - 8 Junho *Jurassic World Evolution (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 12 Junho *Super Bomberman R (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 14 Junho *Mario Tennis Aces (Switch) - 22 Junho *New Gundam Breaker (PS4, PC) - 22 Junho *The Lost Child (PS4, PS Vita, Switch) - 22 Junho Julho Para muitos é significado de férias e ao entrar na segunda metade do ano, começamos também a planear o calendário de compras. *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Xbox One, PC, Switch) - 10 Julho *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Switch, 3DS) - 13 Julho *LEGO The Incredibles (PS4, Switch, Xbox One, PC) - 13 Julho *Octopath Traveler (Switch) - 13 Julho *The Persistence (PS4 VR) - 24 Julho Agosto Enquanto alguns vão de férias, outros pensam nos jogos para passar o tempo. Ao contrário do que acontecia no passado, este é agora um período de grande movimento e bons lançamentos. *WarioWare Gold (3DS) - 3 Agosto *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (PC) - 14 Agosto *Divinity: Original Sin 2 (PS4, Xbox One) - Agosto Setembro O mês da reentrada, quando começas a tentar combater a tristeza da despedida das férias com jornadas em novos mundos. Habitualmente, é um mês para uma grande quantidade de lançamentos, mas por enquanto foi anunciada pouca coisa. *Dragon Quest 11: Echoes of an Elusive Age - 4 Setembro *Spider-Man (PS4) - 7 Setembro *Shadow of the Tomb Raider (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 14 Setembro *Spyro Reignited Trilogy (PS4, Xbox One) - 21 Setembro Outubro Em 2017, Outubro foi um mês electrizante e o anúncio de Red Dead Redemption 2 deixou-o logo marcado como um dos principais meses do ano, mais uma vez. Quem terá a coragem para se aproximar deste colosso da Rockstar? *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 12 Outubro *Red Dead Redemption 2 (PS4, Xbox One) - 26 Outubro Anunciados para 2018 sem data Jogos que foram anunciados e confirmados para 2018, mas que ainda não receberam uma data de lançamento concreta. É aqui que está a grande maioria dos jogos por enquanto. *Ace Combat 7 (PS4, PSVR, Xbox One, PC) *Age of Empires IV (PC) *Anno 1800 (PC) *Arena of Valor (Switch) *AeternoBlade II (PS4, Xbox One, Switch) *Banner Saga 3 (Switch, PC) *BioMutant (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Black Cover Project Knights (PS4, PC) *Black Desert Online (Xbox One) *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (PS4, Xbox One, PC, Switch, PS Vita) *Bridge Constructor Portal (PS4, Xbox One, Switch) *Code Vein (PS4, Xbox One) *Conan Exiles (PS4) *Concrete Genie (PS4) *Crackdown 3 (Xbox One, W10) - Primavera *Darksiders 3 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Dreams (PS4) *Earthlock: Shouldhavebeen Edition (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - Q1 2018 *Fear Effect Reinvented (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) *Fire Emblem (Switch) *Ghost of Tsushima (PS4) *God Eater 3 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *God's Trigger (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Hello Neighbor (Switch) *Immortal: Unchained (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Kingdom Hearts 3 (PS4, Xbox One) *Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (PS4, Switch, PC) *Luigi's Mansion (3DS) *Mega Man 11 (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) *Metro: Exodus (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Monkey King: Hero Is Back (PS4) *Monster Hunter World (PC) - Outono 2018 *My Hero Academia: One's Justice (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) *No More Heroes: Travis Strikes Again (Switch) *One Piece: World Seeker (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Okami HD (Switch) - Verão *Ori and the Will of the Wisps (Xbox One, W10) *Party Hard (Switch) *Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure (Xbox One) *Shenmue III (PS4, PC) *Skull and Bones (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Soulcalibur 6 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *SNK HEROINES Tag Team Frenzy (PS4, Switch) - Verão *Starlink: Battle for Atlas (PS4, Xbox One, Switch) *State of Decay 2 (Xbox One, W10) *Streets of Rogue (Switch) *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch (Switch) *The Artful Escape (Xbox One, PC) *The Crew 2 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 16 Março *The Gardens Between (PS4) *The Good Life (PC) *The Hong Kong Massacre (PS4) *The Last Night (Xbox One, PC) *The Longest Five Minutes (PS Vita, Switch, PC) *The Walking Dead: Final Season (PS4, Xbox One, PS3, Xbox 360, PC, iOS, Android) *The Wolf Among Us: Second Season (PS4, Xbox One, PS3, Xbox 360, PC, iOS, Android) *The World Ends with You -Final Remix- (Switch) *Tiny Barbarian (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) *Titan Quest: Anniversary Edition (Switch) *Total War: Three Kingdoms (PC) - Outono *Tunic (PC) *Witchfire (PC) *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (Switch) *World War Z (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of DANA (Switch) - Verão *Yoshi (Switch) *Zoo Tycoon (Xbox One) Anunciados sem data ou para 2019 Frequentemente, as editoras não tornam claro se o jogo será mesmo lançado em 2018, deixando dúvidas. Os jogos presentes nesta lista pertencem a essa categoria de "ainda por definir". *Anthem (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 2019 *Bayonetta 3 (Switch) *Below (Xbox One) *Beyond Good and Evil 2 *Cyberpunk 2077 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Days Gone (PS4) - 2019 *Death Stranding (PS4) *Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of An Elusive Age (Switch) - 2019 *Final Fantasy VII Remake (PS4) *In the Valley of the Gods (PC) - 2019 *Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey (3DS) - 2019 *Metroid Prime 4 (Switch) *Pokémon RPG (Switch) *Psychonauts 2 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) *Shadows Die Twice *The Last of Us: Parte II (PS4) Janeiro Apesar da enorme quantidade de jogos confirmados para 2018, a grande maioria ainda não recebeu uma data concreta de lançamento. A grande maioria que recebeu é aquela que chegará já em Janeiro e tal como tem acontecido nos últimos anos, o ano começa em grande. Dragon Ball, Monster Hunter, Street Fighter e muito mais. *Furi (Switch) - 11 Janeiro *Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition (PS4, PC) - 16 Janeiro *Ambition of the Slimes (Switch) - 18 Janeiro *Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory(PS4, PS Vita) - 19 Janeiro *The Vanishing of Ethan Carter (Xbox One) - 19 Janeiro *Assassin's Creed: The Hidden Ones DLC (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 23 Janeiro *Lost Sphear (PS4, Switch, PC) - 23 janeiro *The Inpatient (PSVR) - 23 Janeiro *Celeste (PS4, Switch,PC) - 25 Janeiro *Pokémon Crystal (3DS) - 26 Janeiro *Dragon Ball FighterZ (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 26 Janeiro *Monster Hunter World (PS4, Xbox One) - 26 Janeiro *Call of Duty: The Resistance DLC (PS4) - 30 Janeiro *Dissidia: Final Fantasy NT (PS4) - 30 Janeiro *Strikers Edge (PS4, PC) - 30 Janeiro *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of DANA (PC) - 30 Janeiro Fevereiro O início de 2018 está repleto de lançamentos Japoneses e Fevereiro é mais uma confirmação disso. Este é ainda um mês marcado pela chegada de promissores indie que podem vir a figurar nas listas de melhores do ano. *Night in the Woods (Switch) - 1 Fevereiro *SteamWorld Dig (Switch) - 1 Fevereiro *Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age (PC) - 1 Fevereiro *Battalion 1944 Acesso Antecipado (PC) - 1 Fevereiro *EA Sports UFC 3 (PS4, Xbox One) - 2 Fevereiro *Disc Jam (Switch) - 2 Fevereiro *Shadow of the Colossus (PS4) - 7 Fevereiro *Final Fantasy 15: Pocket Edition (PC, iOS, Android) - 9 Fevereiro *The Seven Deadly Sins (PS4, PC) - 9 Fevereiro *Dragon Quest Builders (Switch) - 9 Fevereiro *South Park: The Stick of Truth (PS4, Xbox One) - 13 Fevereiro *Dynasty Warriors 9 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 13 Fevereiro *Owlboy (PS4, Xbox One, Switch) - 13 Fevereiro *Kingdom Come: Deliverance (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 13 Fevereiro *Secret of Mana (PS4, PS Vita, PC) - 15 Fevereiro *Tekken Mobile (iOS, Android) - 15 Fevereiro *Bayonetta 1 (Switch) - 16 Fevereiro *Bayonetta 2 (Switch) - 16 Fevereiro *Fe (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - 16 Fevereiro *Assassin's Creed: Origins Discovery Tour (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 20 Fevereiro *Age of Empires: Definitive Edition (PC) - 20 Fevereiro *Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus (Switch) - 22 Fevereiro *Metal Gear Survive (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 22 Fevereiro *Payday 2 (Switch) - 23 Fevereiro *Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 23 Fevereiro *de Blob 2 (PS4, Xbox One) - 27 Fevereiro *The Council - Episode 1 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - Fevereiro *The Final Station (Switch) - Fevereiro Março Fevereiro já foi e agora estamos em Março, um mês abundante em novos lançamentos e com vários jogos de grande calibre. Existem imensas séries de grande perfil a caminho e promete tornar-se num mês bem especial para alguns jogadores. *Bravo Team (PSVR) - 6 Março *Final Fantasy 15: Windows Edition (PC) - 6 Março *Final Fantasy 15: Royal Edition (PS4, Xbox One) - 6 Março *Fear Effect Sedna (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - 6 Março *Scribblenauts Showdown (PS4, Xbox One, Switch) - 9 Março *Life is Strange: Before the Storm (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 9 Março *Devil May Cry HD Collection (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 13 Março *Q.U.B.E. 2 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 13 Março *Assassin's Creed Origins: A Maldição dos Faraós DLC (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 13 Março *Kirby Star Allies (Switch) - 16 Março *Burnout Paradise Remastered (PS4, Xbox One) - 16 Março *Attack on Titan 2 (PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC) - 20 Março *Sea of Thives (Xbox One, W10) - 20 Março *Light Fall (Switch) - 20 Março *Assassin's Creed Rogue Remastered (PS4, Xbox One) - 20 Março *Titan Quest: Anniversary Edition (PS4, Xbox One) - 20 Março *Assault Gunners HD Edition (PS4, PC) - 20 Março *Dream Alone (PC) - 21 Março *Detective Pikachu (3DS) - 23 Março *Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (PS4, PC) - 23 de Março *A Way Out (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 23 Março *Far Cry 5 (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 27 Março *MX vs. ATV All Out (PS4, Xbox One, PC) - 27 Março *Atelier Lydie and Suelle (PS4, Switch, PC) - 30 Março *Penny Punching Princess (PS Vita, Switch) - 30 Março *Clustertruck (Switch) - Março Referências: Eurogamer